


Break

by Daenarii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Oneshot, Other, hanzo is ticklish, please let this man Laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenarii/pseuds/Daenarii
Summary: You're a college student, and it's finals week. Needless to say, your life is hell--but Hanzo does his best to make sure you don't overwork yourself.





	Break

The answer is thirty-six. You sigh in relief when you come to that conclusion, quickly drawing a square around the answer. You’d been working on that problem for the last fifteen minutes; your notes sit sprawled in front of you, not that they’d really helped with the question, and your math textbook lays open in front of you, various notes scrawled in the margins and the page dog-eared.

You stare at the page-long work you did before you sigh again, dropping your head into your arms. Your temple is pounding, and your wrist hurts; you don’t know how long you’ve been working at this. Your final is in two days, and you still can’t get through one problem on the study guide without leafing through every single page of your notes. How are you going to pass this?

You hear someone set a plate down gently in front of you, and you lift your head--still resting atop your arms--a little. A small porcelain plate is on the table behind your textbook, curved slices of soft green melon gleaming in the low lamplight--honeydew.

You look up at Hanzo, who’s sitting across the table from you now. He’s in a clean T-shirt, the head of his dragon peeking out from behind the V-neck. He tells you to take a break as he picks up a slice of melon between two nimble fingers. He says you’ve done enough for tonight.

You quietly thank him, but tell him that you _have_ to pass this exam. If you don’t--

He frowns, and tells you to stop worrying so much. You have been studying for hours; you will not gain anything else by slamming your head against a wall, he says, pointing his slice of melon accusingly at you before he bites into it.

You drag yourself up, telling him that you’ll stop at a decent hour; you just want to be able to finish this one problem without using the book. It won’t take long, you promise.

He lets out an unconvinced _hm_ , narrowing his dark eyes as he bites into his melon slice again.

You slowly look back down at your study guide, sighing as you flip the page. It’s not like you _want_ to do this, you think to yourself. You’ll stop soon. You reach forward to grab a slice of honeydew, keeping your eyes trained on the problem.

When your fingers touch nothing but air for a few moments, you glance up. Hanzo has a mischievous glint in his eyes as he uses two fingers to pull the plate of melon slices away from your grip.

You frown and lunge forward, trying to take him by surprise--but he’s expecting that. He pulls the plate back further, and when you look up at him, you can see a smirk teasing at the corner of his mouth.

He informs you that the melon is only for those who are not doing work.

You groan, and ask him _please_ to let you have a slice. Just one! You give him your best pleading face.

He stares at you thoughtfully for a moment. He picks up another slice of honeydew, and your spirits raise in hope--before he bites into it himself.

You sigh, lifting yourself from your seat so you can reach the plate. He pulls it away from your fingers again. You frown, and stand fully to lean over the table--but he just picks up the plate and stands up himself.

 _Hanzoooo_ , you plead, watching him with a pout. He shrugs, biting into his melon again as he silently steps away, heading through the door to the common area. You hesitate, glancing down at your study guide. You decide that it’ll only take you a second before you follow after Hanzo.

When you step into the room, you don’t see him anywhere. You stop in confusion, before you spot the plate of honeydew sitting innocently on the coffee table, next to the couch. You frown, looking around the room closely before you slowly step over to the coffee table. You make sure to keep an eye over your shoulder once you’re next to the plate.

You carefully lean down, glancing around one last time before you pick up the plate yourself. When Hanzo doesn’t leap out, you grab a slice and bite into it yourself. The sweet taste spreads throughout your mouth, washing away the bitter taste of math. You take a moment to let the cool juice refresh your soul before you swallow and look around the room again.

You step around the coffee table to peer around the couch. When you don’t see Hanzo hiding behind it, you frown. You call his name, but he doesn’t respond. You stand for a moment, looking around with a frown as you finish your slice. Where could he have gone? He seemed to be in a playful mood, so you doubt he’d just give up the game like this. He _must_ be planning something.

You shrug; whatever it is, it can wait until after you’re done with your math. You bite into another slice of melon as you walk back to where you’d been studying. In the doorway, though, you stop in horror once your eyes land on the bare table. All your notes are gone--and the textbook, and the study guide.

You call Hanzo’s name again. This time, he steps up right behind you, reaching over your shoulder to grab a slice of melon.

You turn around to frown at him, and ask where all your math stuff went.

He shrugs, biting nonchalantly into the slice of melon. He chews thoughtfully and swallows the bite before he tells you that you may have it all back tomorrow.

You tell him that it’s important; you need to study.

He easily counters by saying that he’s more important. You huff at that, and he gives you a small grin as he pops the rest of the slice into his mouth.

You demand he tell you where everything is.

He quirks a brow at you, crossing his arms. He asks what you are planning on doing if he does not give in.

You narrow your eyes at him and ask if he’s ready to find out. It takes a Herculean effort to not show any trace of the grin fighting to grow on your face, but you manage to hold it.

He reassures you that he can take anything you can offer.

You nod carefully. You set the plate on the table--there’s only one slice left, but you’ll be damned if you let it get caught in the crossfire. When you turn back to Hanzo, he has a curious furrow between his brows.

There’s only one way to outmaneuver Hanzo; it’s a dirty trick, but it’s all you’ve got. You bend your knees a little before you fly towards him, your hands extended. His eyes widen in horror just before you reach him and tickle your fingers against his sides.

He can’t hold in a barking laugh before he steps back, pushing your hands away. You easily avoid his hands as you follow him, asking in a shout where your stuff is.

Between his laughs, he informs you that he will never tell. He continues trying to shove your hands away, but you’re as slippery as an eel--until he manages to step out of your reach! He turns and steps onto the couch to jump over it, using it as a barrier to block you.

You try to chase him around the couch, but he moves so it’s still between you two. He has a giant grin on his face that matches your own. He puffs out his chest, and says you hold no power over him, now.

You shrug, dropping your hands. Oh, well, you say; you’ll just have to find everything yourself, then.

He lets out a short laugh; he would like to see you try. He’s a master at hiding things.

You’re sure he’s just hidden it all in his room, where he usually hides everything. It’ll only take a few minutes of searching to find it, you’re pretty sure. You tell him as much as you head towards the doorway behind him.

As you walk past him, however, his arms lash out, wrapping tightly around you. He whispers to you that he simply _cannot_ allow that.

You struggle in his grip, to no avail; your upper body strength is no match compared to his. Even worse, he’s trapped your arms to your sides--your one weapon against him, useless.

You stop struggling, instead heaving a sigh. You ask him nicely to let you go. How do you fight against this?

He hums quietly, not releasing his grip on you. He nuzzles his face against your neck. You shy away, his hair tickling a little, but you don’t really have anywhere to go, so you’re forced to accept it--not that you’d ever want to leave his arms.

 _Pleaaaase?_ you ask.

He hums again, starting to sway you from side to side just a little. He murmurs against your neck that he’d rather stay like this just a little longer, his warm breath spreading across your skin.

You sigh, reclining back against his chest. He’s warm; you feel like you’re surrounded by your favorite blanket. His arms have loosened considerably, but you don’t feel like ruining this moment _just_ yet. You lift one of your hands, though you just lace your fingers between his. You feel him relax further around you.

You can feel drowsiness weighing on your eyes, and you try to stifle your yawn. It _is_ late, you guess, and that’s without recognizing the amount of brainpower you just spent on math, of all things. You do have a whole other day to study for this exam; going to sleep now wouldn’t hurt.

You murmur to Hanzo, telling him that you hate when he’s right.

He huffs a quiet laugh against your neck. He is _always_ right, he says as he lifts his head.

You snort and tell him that his head is getting a little too big. He chuckles lowly, pressing his soft lips to yours. All thoughts of your exam have flown out of your head as you focus on enjoying this moment.


End file.
